Commander ApeTrully
Commander ApeTrully is the leader of Big Green. He is known as "Commander ApeTrully" to most of First Squad and Big Green, though does get referred to as simply "Apetrully" at times. He is classified as Hero:001 Biography ApeTrully is the 33rd Monkey King. In his childhood, prior to the war, he was a student of the Parrot King, where he obtained great skill in the languages of humans and animals. When High Roller turned the animals against the humans, only ApeTrully saw through his lies. This led to the formation of Big Green. A very active leader, ApeTrully was always traveling to distant animal castles, hoping to sway them to side of Big Green. He used to use Gold as a present, to try and get the animal Kings/Queens to befriend him, but it never worked, because they never accepted it. As of Season two, He no longer uses gold anymore. Appearance Even though Big Green is based on the principle of friendship between humans and animals, ApeTrully has long feared that the humans would never trust a monkey as their leader. For this reason, he donned his standard disguise, which looks more like a monkey's idea of a human than an actual human. The disguise is limitedly successful; the members of Big Green are aware that he is in fact wearing a disguise, but for the most part do not realize that he is a monkey. Mighty Ray is the only member of First Squad known to have seen Apetrully as a monkey, but he failed to realize that this was his commander. Lin Chung has expressed knowledge of the fact that Apetrully has his secrets, though the depths of his knowledge are as of yet unknown. ApeTrully's standard outfit consists of a large brown square helmet with large eyes and no mouth. He wears it in conjunction with a yellow robe with purple striped trim. At the top of the helmet is a hat with an umbrella shaped ornament. This appears to be part of his monkey attire as well, because he wears it with and without the rest of his disguise. It can double as a transmitter for a distress beacon, which activates and summons First Squad to his aid when activated. Under his outfit, he is a red monkey with a white flame pattern on his tummy, a white face, red circle eyes , white rounded ears with red insides and a long red tail. Monkey king ape trully.png|Apetrully without his disguise Youknowmeinanotherform!.jpg|Apetrully showing his true form for the first time Ohnowhathappened.jpg|Oh No! What Happened? Monkeyking.jpg|Monkey king! Apetrully PEACE.jpg|Apetrully doing peace signs Apetrully123.jpg|Apetrully with his eyes closed ApeTrullyPodium.png|Apetrully speaking into an intercom Apetrullylie.jpg|Apetrully, getting tested for lying Apetrullylie2.jpg|Lie test Apetrullygold.jpg|Apetrully with gold Apetrullyunder.jpg|What really lurks under Apetrully's outfit! Apetrullyhangon.jpg|Apetrully hanging on by one hand Apetrully6.jpg|Apetrully looking serious Apetrullyshock.jpg|Apetrully looking shocked Apetrullychameleonqueen.jpg|Apetrully being caught by Chameleon Queen Gold2.jpg|Apetrully and gold Apetrullygold2.jpg|Apetrully with gold Apetrullyblowhole.jpg|Apetrully hanging from Sammo's blowhole Apetrullyandturtle.jpg|Apetrully with a turtle Apetrullydown.jpg|Apetrully looking down Embarassedwoo.jpg|Apetrully with woo Apetrully7.jpg|Apetrully Atsc.jpg|Scarecrow Apetrully Alarmapetrully.jpg|Apetrully looking alarmed Song Chang aka Ape Trully.png|Ape Trully with his original name about to get hit by a canon ball intro of the original concept of Hero: 108 Personality ApeTrully is peaceful, trusting, and forgiving, all traits befitting a diplomat. He alone amongst the animals trusted humans and could see through High Roller's lies. Unfortunately, he has them almost to the point of excess, causing him to believe the goodwill of others which in reality is not present. ApeTrully's major flaw is that he is prone to becoming stuck in his ways and can be very obsessive. Throughout the entire first season, he constantly offered gold to the animals he wished to befriend, which invariably failed and led to him being captured. ApeTrully also had something of a gambling problem. In Crocodile Castle, he obsessively kept playing the slot machines, hoping to win an audience with the Crocodile King. In a table soccer competition with High Roller, in "Table Soccer Competition", he foolishly agreed to any stakes which High Roller put forward. He is also known for uttering sweet, inexplicable exclamations such as "Sweet Banana Pudding!" and "What in the name of monkey crumbs?" and "Oh my thunderous memetoads!" Whenever someone or something shocks or surprises him. He also appears to enjoy jogging, which he believes is perfectly safe, even though he was constantly ambushed by the Zebra Brothers and the ostriches, and attacked every time, in "Ostrich Castle". Apetrully also appears to be quite naïve, as seen in "Ostrich Castle", when the Zebra Brothers wanted to join Big Green and he accepted straight away, believing everything they said, without even doubting it at all. This leads to him being very upset when he finds out he has been lied to, as seen in the same episode. It would also seem that Apetrully worries a lot, especially about his "secret", as seen in "Star Nosed Moles", where after a horrible nightmare he had where he secret was discovered (likely brought of by it always being on his mind), he wore armour over his disguise, to avoid it breaking in any way. Abilities In spite of being a poor warrior, ApeTrully is a very accomplished diplomat and is well versed in the languages of both humans and animals. In "Shadow Monster",when the Shadow Monster summoned by the Zebra Brothers stole his greatest skill, that skill was his persuasive speaking abilities. Apetrully is also very good at stacking and balancing objects, a talent which proved useful in "Deer Castle", when he was captured by the deer, who hated the humans because they wrongly believed that the humans had toppled their houses of cards. In actuality, the zebras had done this, and ApeTrully was able to fix the damage with ease. He is also quite good at paper cuts or so he says, as seen in "Scorpion Castle", when he accidentally wrecked one of the Scorpion's paper cuts and fixes it, showing he might have learned paper cut's with the scorpions previously when he was a monkey king. Apetrully possesses an extremely advanced knowledge of the geography, customs, and lore of Hidden Kingdom. In the early days of High Roller's tyranny, in what appears to be the time before the formation of Big Green, Mr. No Hands knew him as "someone powerful," and brought Mighty Ray to him after his eyes were turned to stone, in "The Eyes of Mighty Ray". As the Monkey King, Apetrully is extremely quick and agile. Even in his boxy disguise he is able to move around with above human ability. ApeTrully has been known to use banana peels in combat. Trivia *Apetrully's name is a pun in that fact that he is an ape, truly. **It should be noted, however, that monkeys are not apes. *The only people who know Apetrully's secret are Apetrully himself and Parrot King, who knew him prior to the war. **Mighty Ray has seen Apetrully without his disguise, as seen in "Deer Castle", but didn't recognise him as being Apetrully due to the fact he has never seen Apetrully get in and out of his disguise , which would have given him away. *Apetrully does not like High Roller at all,but never backs down to any of his challenges. *In the Chinese Dub, he was named Song Chang and there was no explanation saying he was a monkey. Category:Animals Category:Big Green Category:Talking Animals Category:Animal Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Classified Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Pages to be merged